


Breaking Point

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 2: On the edge of a break, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo can’t help but feel as if Kei is drifting away from him. And it’s killing him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> AURGH! I couldn't do it, There was so much ideas, some fluffy, cute, (some hot) ideas for the krtsk week that when it came to this I just couldn't seen to make this one properly angsty! T^T 
> 
> I'll probably write a proper angst for them after the week is up.  
> But for those who do enjoy a little angst, but not too much to see krtsk suffer, enjoy!

Kuroo loves Kei, has probably since the moment he laid eyes on him and fell even more once he got to know him.

They’ve been together for 9 blissful and happy years, married for 3.

Kuroo loves Kei and he knows Kei loves him too. But for the last couple of months he can’t help but feel as if Kei is drifting away from him. And it’s killing him.

He wants to make Kei happy but he doesn’t want to trap Kei if he wants to leave. He knows he shouldn’t think like that and that he should talk to Kei and find out what is troubling him but he hasn’t been able to!

Kei seems to be thinking of something whenever he’s home, and Kuroo knows it’s something that’s bothering him from the way he bites his bottom lip and wrings his fingers together. But when he asks Kei what’s wrong he just gets a fake (or small) smile and a gentle “It’s nothing just got lost in thought.” Or he’d change the conversation.

There are nights when he’d call to inform him that he’d be crashing at Bokuto and Akaashi’s place, which was close to Kei’s office. It worried him when they wouldn’t pick up his call and even more when they did and would just tell him that “Kei’s fine” with no further explanation. When he met up with Bokuto for lunch and tried asking him again, Bokuto had a look on his face that said he wanted to tell him something but then thought better of it and just told him the same thing. “Kei’s fine. He was just tired.” But the look on his face implied anything but.

Some nights when Kei did come home Kuroo would already be dead asleep. Kuroo would wake up to see Kei’s sleeping face, one he’d remember being soft and relaxed making him look angelic, was marred with a small crease in his brow and downturned lips. One morning he woke up to the sight of Kei’s tear stained cheek, he had cried in his sleep and wouldn’t talk to Kuroo about it.

On the nights when they were together and things seemed fine, Kuroo still got the feeling there was something Kei was keeping from him. He’d see Kei look at him like he wanted to tell him something, but he’d back away and just smile at Kuroo and tell him he just misses him. And though Kuroo could hear the truth in those words, he couldn’t help but think the worse. It may or may not have something to do with the show they watched with a man who loved his partner so much but the joke was that he was the only one that didn’t know that she no longer loved him.  
  


A couple of days ago, when Kei came home looking a bit worn out, Kuroo had tried to cheer him up but Kei kept pushing him away. Telling him he just needed some rest and went straight under the covers. When Kuroo joined him Kei apologized. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. I just-… I’m sorry.” He held Kuroo’s left hand, kissed his knuckles and the wedding ring, and fell asleep holding onto Kuroo. Kuroo wanted to make the sad creases disappear from Kei’s face but he didn’t know how when his husband wouldn’t talk to him about it. It made the voice in Kuroo’s head louder, telling him it was because Kuroo was the problem.

When he calls Kei he sounds annoyed or tired, it doesn’t help that he doesn’t always answer his texts or when he does it’s short. It’s been a little over a week since Kei had stopped saying, “I love you” before ending a call. And believe it or not, Kei was the one to do so first and would always tell Kuroo he loved him, or said it back, after a call. Each absence made Kuroo feel as if he fell through an ice hole. Cold, empty and helpless.

So one day Kuroo texts him (not sure if Kei would have answered if he called.) Telling him that he had a plan for a special dinner and was hoping he’d be able to join him. His heart fluttered and clenched, unsure whether to be happy or worried, when he received a confirmation. “Yes! I’ll be there.”

Kei comes home looking exhausted but he has a smile on his face that gives Kuroo hope.

Kuroo prepared a lovely dinner and set up the table beautifully. (It couldn’t hurt to do his best to try to make Kei see how much he still cares for him.)

Kuroo helps Kei with his things, taking his suitcase and hanging up his coat, before sitting him down with a glass of wine. Kei blushes, a shy yet cheeky smile gracing his lips – a sight that Kuroo has missed and wants to keep being the one who makes him do so – as he thanks Kuroo and takes a sip.

Neither of them touch the food on the table. Kuroo sees that Kei looks a bit tense and was about to speak but was a beat too slow. Kei is the first one to break the silence instead. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. About how I’ve been distant and cold. I-…” but he can’t finish his sentence. Kei’s face contorts in frustration as he lets out a deep sigh, one that sounds like he’s been holding onto for a while.

Kuroo smiles at Kei reassuringly. Telling him, “I understand. It’s alright, I love you no matter what.” He swallows the lump in his throat and forces out his next sentence. “I just want you to be happy. We can try and work it out.”

A tear spills from Kei’s eyes and his shoulders drop, he looks as though a weight has been lifted off. He speaks with a small shake of his head. “I can’t- I can’t do it, I can’t take it anymore.” His breath catches on a sob, his voice is a soft tremble, almost inaudible but Kuroo still hears it. “I- I feel suffocated, like I can’t breathe and- I just can’t stay there another second.” He cries.

And Kuroo’s heart breaks.

Kuroo’s eyes sting as they tear up, his throat dry and his hands tremble. He tries to tell Kei something, anything! But he can’t speak.

Then Kei says, “What I hate the most is that it’s keeping me away from you.” Kei sniffles and wipes his eyes under his glasses. “You- You are the only thing that helped me feel better at the end of the day. But I was so exhausted and stressed out from work that I couldn’t relax and-… God! I hated how I was snappy with you and–…” Kei curses and shoots up from his seat, rushing to their bathroom. Ripping off his tie and suit jacket along the way. He takes his glasses off and fills the sink, splashes his face with water before dunking his head in and screams all his frustrations out.

Kuroo rushes in after him once he has control of his legs. He curses himself for thinking the worst and how stupid he was to not see how Kei was miserable at work.

He is greeted with the sight of a drenched Kei, crouched down on the floor lying against the tub with his legs drawn up to his chest. Kuroo joins him on the floor, and pulled him into his arms so that Kei’s back was to his chest, letting Kei rest his head against him. He ignores the cold wet patch that’s seeping through his shirt as he hugs Kei close to him.

“I am so sorry, Kei. I’m so sorry for not noticing you were unhappy at work. You can leave it. You don’t have to stay. We’ll find you another job or I can even take up more shifts if you don’t want to work for a while.”  
  
“No, Tetsu. Thank you, but you don’t have to do that. I’ll find something.” Kei closes his hand over Kuroo’s and gives it a little squeeze before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “I’m sorry for ruining your dinner. Was there something that you wanted to ask me?”

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat. “I thought-… To tell you the truth, I actually misunderstood what was going on. I-…” Kuroo groaned, angry with himself, and kissed Kei’s hair before continuing. “I thought you were pulling away, that you wanted to leave-… wanted to leave me.”

Kei turned around in Kuroo’s arms, grabs his face and looks deep into his eyes as he tells him, “No, babe. I’d never leave you. I’m so sorry I didn’t talk to you about this, I- I didn’t think you’d take it as me pulling away. I should have told you, I wanted to, but I didn’t. I’m sorry.” He kisses Kuroo deep and tender, Kuroo holds him tighter and kisses him right back, giving as good as he gets.

After a while Kei pulls away and tells him, “If anything troubles me I will talk to you about it. I promise. But I still can’t believe you thought I was leaving you.”  
  
“Wha- Well, I mean, I tried to figure out what was up with you and even asked Bo, who didn’t help as he made it obvious that he knew there was something wrong but wouldn’t tell me. And he tells me everything! So it didn’t really paint a good picture.” Kuroo splutters.

Kei was shocked to hear that tidbit of information. “I never told Bokuto that he couldn’t tell you what was wrong. I just told them that I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.”

Kuroo gave Kei a fond smile. “That just shows how much he cares about you.”

Kei hums but then gives Kuroo a mischievous smirk. “I’m still going to punish you for thinking that I’d ever leave you.” Kuroo grins and Kei’s smiles, a special smile that’s reserved just for Kuroo. “I love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you too, moonshine.” Kuroo rests his forehead against Kei’s.

**Author's Note:**

> A month later Kei found a job opening at the museum half an hour away from their house. He and Kuroo spend the whole night celebrating when he was hired.
> 
> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
